


Come Here Often?

by wckdklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Drinking, Drunk Kurt, M/M, NYADA, Responsible Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdklaine/pseuds/wckdklaine
Summary: At ten o’clock on a Sunday morning, Kurt Hummel has no idea what he is doing in a strange (but very cute) man’s bed alone in a Dalton Academy t-shirt and just his boxers. All he remembers is a NYADA party, a curly haired boy, and a nasty smelling blue liquid on his $200 sweater.





	Come Here Often?

“Come on Kurtsie, it’ll be  _ so _ fun!” Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname that Rachel always used to tease him. Truthfully, he had no idea why he let himself be dragged all the way to New York only to live with the world’s most agitating, but annoyingly talented dwarf. Couldn’t Burt have just given him enough money to live alone?

Though he was thoroughly annoyed by his friend’s attempts to get him out of the house, he reveled in the fact that Rachel didn’t have any better friends to beg to go to parties with her. She’d been attending NYADA for the past six months and still had zero friends that lived up to a standard of  _ the  _ Kurt Hummel.

“Rachel, I truly cannot let myself be dragged to a college party where I will A.) have absolutely no fun and stand in the corner alone while you hang yourself on the entirety of NYADA’s straight male student body, or B.) get completely and utterly wasted and regret every single decision I make the next morning. Which I can guarantee, has about a 2% chance of happening,” Kurt breathed out. Rachel rolled her eyes at the insult directed at her. Kurt was obviously just bitter about having to settle for NYU and not having near as much fun as Rachel was at NYADA.

“I’m going to ignore that extremely  _ rude  _ comment and ask you one more time. Kurt Hummel, will you please please  _ please  _ accompany your best friend in the whole entire world to the biggest NYADA party of the year?” Rachel pleaded and put on her saddest eyes, the actress in her taking over. Kurt huffed out a sigh and decided to entertain the idea, if only for a minute.

“What’s in it for me Ms. Drama Queen?” Kurt asked. Rachel immediately smiled up at him.  _ Oh god what now? _ Kurt thought.

“Well, there  _ may  _ just be a super cute junior that I know will be there. He’s also super single and super gay,” Rachel responded with a wink. Kurt leaned in, obviously intrigued.

“Speak more, I’m interested,” he said. Rachel clapped her hands together and grinned, almost hitting the coffee table out of excitement.

“Okay, so he’s in my theatre class and he’s  _ so  _ cute! He’s got these long, black curls and wide eyes that could make you melt. He’s super short and it’s completely adorable, I’d say he’s around like 5’7 or something,” Kurt’s heart immediately melted at that sentence. How did Rachel even know he had a thing for short guys? He completely tuned out Rachel’s blabbering, thinking about how bad (or good) the party could go. Rachel could introduce him to the guy and they could hit it off, or there was always the complete opposite option. Of course though, there had to be a fault to this oh so wonderful idea Rachel had.

“Okay Rach, so what’s his name?” Kurt asked, after Rachel had finished her blabbing about the boy.

Rachel mood immediately dispersed, her eyes falling to the ground. Kurt put his hands over his face and let out a deep sigh.

“Rachel, you want to hook me up with a guy, and you don’t even know his name? How the hell do you know so many details about his life, but not even know his  _ first name, _ ” Kurt emphasized, not even stunned at her ridiculous behavior.

“Kurt! Just go! Maybe I can’t hook you up with him, but he’ll be there. If you guys are destined to be together, you’ll find each other,” she spoke with complete confidence in herself. Kurt chucked in disbelief.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Berry. I’m  _ so sure _ I’m going to meet the love of my life at a college party,” He spit out, sarcasam evident in his tone. “How do you even know he’s gay?” Kurt continued.

“Last week I was listening to him talk about how he went on a date with a guy, but he said the other dude had nothing in common with him and it wouldn’t work. He’s 10/10 gay, Kurt,” she explained, proud of her eavesdropping skills.

“Wow, creeper much Rachel?” Kurt laughed. She rolled her eyes and bent down to face Kurt’s position where he was sitting on the couch. She took his hands in hers, and nealt down to one knee, resting her head where she intertwined their fingers.

“Woah, Rachel. No need to propose. I don’t swing that way, in case you weren’t aware. And no diamonds could coerce me to come to your school party and make a fool out of myself.” Kurt giggled at himself, getting no reaction from the brunette in front of him. Instead, she continued with her speech, irritated with her friend’s sense of humor.

“Kurt, please come with me. What am I supposed to do without my best gay by my side the whole night?” Rachel pleaded, falling on her knees in front of Kurt for the second time. Kurt scoffed at her dramatisation (and the mildly abrasive nickname) and sighed, giving in.

“Whatever Rachel, I’ll go I guess. Now can you leave me and  _ Vogue _ alone now? We’ve got some catching up to do,” Kurt huffed out, partly agreeing only to shut up the girl in front of him, and grabbed his magazine from the coffee table in front of him. Rachel squealed in excitement and grabbed Kurt for an unexpected hug. No reaction came from the boy on the couch, but Rachel still skipped away, joyful from her victory.

* * *

_ God damn Rachel Berry and her incredible talent of coercing people to do whatever the hell she wants them to _ , Kurt thought to himself, already regretting coming to the party. It was  _ loud,  _ like ear-piercingly loud, and Kurt could already tell half the students in attendance were already shit-faced. He sighed and made his way over to the drink table after Rachel had screamed over the music.

“KURT, I SEE SOMEONE I KNOW. TELL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING.” Kurt, of course, was already suspecting something of the sort to happen. He immediately eyed the types of drinks at the table, most just being a mixture of  _ insert soda name here  _ and vodka. He grabbed himself a glass of club soda (with just a little something extra) and strolled to the wall, leaning against it. He took small sips of his drink until he got extremely bored watching girls grind against loudly obvious homosexuals, and decided to down the whole cup before taking himself back to the table to get more.  _ No regrets, _ he thought.

* * *

Now, only two short hours later, Kurt was having the time of his life. He danced in the middle of the floor with more guys than was necessary, but who cares? He was having  _ fun.  _ His body moved smoothly until he decided, after a few more cups of his  _ delicious _ drink, he really had to pee. He quickly said goodbye to the array of guys he had danced with and headed upstairs, where the only bathroom in the house was located.  _ Of course there’s a line,  _ Kurt thought, as he rolled his eyes and backed against the wall, slowly sliding down it.

“You need some help there?” a deep voice spoke to him, and Kurt’s eyes immediately shot open at the sound. He stood up quickly and smoothed down his shirt, noting how cute the man who stood in front of him was. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and he had sweat beading the top of his forehead. A generous smile was spread across his face as he looked at Kurt.  _ Shoot your shot _ , Kurt thought to himself. He was indubitably drunk, so he was going to embarrass himself either way. Why not be bold about it?

“I don’t, but thank you kind sir. You come here often?” Kurt smirked, looking obviously at the shorter male in front of him. This erupted a snort from the latter, as he looked Kurt up and down.

“I do, actually. Haven’t seen you around before, though,” he said, in a questioning tone. Kurt looked down at the boy and grinned. Those  _ eyes. _

“Yeah, well I was sort of dragged here by my roommate. She’s pushy. But now, I’m for sure glad I came. Wouldn’t want to miss all of  _ this, _ ” Kurt’s eyes dragged across the man’s body as he spoke. This caused the smaller boy in front of him to blush, cheeks turning an obvious cherry red.

“Kurt Hummel, freshman at NYU,” Kurt spoke with assurance, not wanting to end the conversation early because his drunken self couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. The slurring of his words made the guy in front of him giggle, but Kurt couldn’t take offense to it. His laugh was so  _ cute. _

“Blaine Anderson. I’m a junior at NYADA. Speaking of, how’s an NYU student here? And a freshman at that,” Blaine spoke with confidence, gaining some of his composure back from the compliments that had been handed to him from the younger boy.

“Well remember my roommate that I was talking about? She’s a freshman too, but she goes to NYADA. She wanted to hook me up with a guy here, but she didn’t even know his name. Fucking insane, right?” Kurt slurred, still baffled by his friend’s ignorance.

“That is pretty crazy. What’s her name? I don’t know a lot of freshman, but she might stick out to me,” Blaine questioned. Kurt threw a hand up to his hair, smoothing it down.

“Oh she sticks out alright,” Kurt tried to mumble to himself. Instead, it came out in his regular toned voice, and Blaine snickered at the comment. A man who could take his bitchy sense of humor was a man after his own heart.

“Rachel Berry’s her name. She’s a gem,” Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine thought to himself for a moment before responding.

“Oh, Rachel! She’s in my theatre class. We’ve never spoken, but you’re right. She definitely sticks out,” Blaine laughed at the memory of the girl who came into class late on her first day, claiming she  _ had  _ to take the bus from the subway to get her  _ Full New York Experience _ .

“Well, enough about my roommate,” Kurt stepped closer to the man in front of him, entering a territory that would no longer be considered just friendly. Kurt wondered if he was going too far. A small hitched breath came from Blaine, but no signs of protest arose from the older man.

“Do you wanna come dance with me? I suddenly don’t have to pee anymore,” Kurt smirked. Blaine laughed, for what felt like the five-hundredth time in the past few minutes.

“Well, I’m happy for you, Kurt. But I still have to go. Wait up for me?” Blaine asked, intrigued by the drunken boy in front of him. Kurt gulped, but nodded dumbfoundedly. Blaine smiled and walked up in the line, having not noticed that he was next. He entered the bathroom and smiled back at Kurt, winking.  _ Fuck _ , Kurt thought.

* * *

Dancing with Blaine had been the highlight of Kurt’s entire night. No, make that his entire week. Or better yet, his entire  _ month.  _ Kurt could tell Blaine was obviously trying to keep his distance, not wanting to take advantage of Kurt’s drunken state, but Kurt wasn’t at all having it. His hands grasped at Blaine’s hips, and every time Blaine would let out a breathy, “ _ Kurt _ ” he knew to back off, if only a little bit.

Now, after they’d been dancing for a while, Kurt’s hands were traveling all across Blaine’s body, grasping at new, unfamiliar areas he hadn’t yet come across. Blaine smiled into Kurt’s neck and let him touch wherever he pleased, not denying how good it felt to have hand’s spread across him for what felt like the first time in forever.

Kurt knew what was appropriate and what wasn’t in this situation though, so he decided to keep his hands at a good distance above the frontal part of the equator. The back, though, that was all fair game.

His hands grazed across Blaine’s ass for the first time, and Blaine’s breath caught in his throat. They were dancing at a exceedingly compact distance, and Kurt could feel the stutter in Blaine’s heavy breathing.

“You okay?” Kurt hiccuped into Blaine’s ear. Blaine just hummed and cupped Kurt’s neck, giving him a sign to continue with his roaming hands. Kurt nodded to himself and continued to knead the flesh below his hands, relishing in the noises Blaine was making directly into his neck in response. A soft, “ _ Please _ ” escaped from Blaine’s breathy voice and Kurt was absolutely losing it. He raised his head from its resting position on Blaine’s shoulder, catching a glimpse of Rachel on the other side of the room.

They immediately locked glances and Rachel’s eyes practically popped out of her head. Kurt knitted his brows together in confusion at the glance, still trying to pay as much attention to the noises and air Blaine was pushing into his neck as possible.

“That’s him!” Rachel mouthed to Kurt from across the room. Kurt was still lost, hands diverting to Blaine’s back and rubbing clothed skin softly as the latter placed small kisses against Kurt’s neck.

“The boy from my Theatre Class! That’s him!” Rachel continued to mouth to him, her eyes completely pulled away from the blonde-haired boy she was dancing with. Kurt thanked  _ whoever _ he had to for his excellent lip reading skills, even when drunk, and that’s when it all hit him.

_ Short, with curly hair and wide eyes,  _ Kurt thought, remembering all the details Rachel had given to him earlier. When they had first met, Kurt didn’t pay attention to details; he only knew there was a cute boy who was entertaining him while drunk and wanted to dance with him. Now, Kurt did his best to look at the boy currently sucking hickeys into his neck as they swayed along with the typical college party music. Kurt’s attention was immediately taken to his black, curly hair. Kurt’s face was buried deep into the curls as he inhaled deeply.  _ Strawberry _ , Kurt thought. The boy was so much better than Rachel could have ever described him to be.

Kurt smiled to himself and took Blaine’s now familiar hands in his own, signaling the boy to stop. Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes and a sad smile.

“Did I go to far?” Blaine immediately responded, concern spread across his features. Kurt laughed to himself and squeezed Blaine’s hands tighter, pressing a kiss into the boy’s cheek. The action made the older boy smile, knowing he hadn’t done anything to make the younger uncomfortable.

“Everything’s great,” Kurt responded, trying to straighten himself out. He reached up and stroked Blaine’s face, giving the boy a sweet look.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Kurt asked, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. Blaine giggled and Kurt’s heart melted right on the spot.

“Kurt, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. You’re pretty drunk and if we did do something serious, I’d like for you to be able to remember it the next morning,” Blaine responded with a smile, hand holding Kurt’s in place on his cheek. Kurt pouted at the older boy’s response, but immediately understood.

“Well, I’d really like to kiss you. Is that allowed?” Kurt smiled and leaned in closer, close enough to feel Blaine’s breath on his face. Blaine felt the heat rising to his cheeks as Kurt inched toward him even more, nerves taking over.

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice,” Blaine whispered, teasing Kurt’s plush lips with his voice. Blaine had his eyes closed already, but he could feel the smile creeping onto the other boy’s lips. Kurt still stared at Blaine for a minute before he leaned in closer, centimeters from touching his lips with his own. The moment was completely perfect, though they were in a room much too loud. That is, until Kurt felt a liquid spill all down his back, immediately ripping away from Blaine and trying to find whoever spilt it. Blaine’s eyes shot open, feeling Kurt pull away from him. He noticed the boy’s white shirt covered in a deep blue stain on the back, and he could feel how furious Kurt was from his looks alone.

The man who spilled the cup was taller than both boys, and had deep black hair with a beard he’d obviously been growing for a while. Kurt leaned up to him as if he had more than two feed on the man in front of him.

“What the  _ fuck _ , dude? Ever care to watch where you’re going?” Kurt spat out at the boy behind him, anger rising to the top. The man didn’t respond, only looked at Kurt as if he didn’t hear him. This only aggravated Kurt even more.

“Hey asshole, can you hear me?! What’s your problem?” Kurt felt himself boiling over the edge, only this furious because of his drunken state. That is, until he felt a comforting hand on his back. He expected to see Rachel standing there, ready to calm him down and take him home, but instead he found the same curly headed boy he’d been dancing with for the past twenty minutes, trying to ease him down.

“Hey, Kurt don’t worry about him. Let’s just go back to my place and get you cleaned up, alright?” Blaine spoke to Kurt tentatively, scared to set the boy off. Kurt looked back at Blaine’s pleading look and smiled, silently nodding. He took the older boy’s hand and led them out of the party, still able to hear the music from Blaine’s car in the front yard.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot of Blaine’s small townhouse around ten minutes later. Blaine took his right hand from where it had been placed on Kurt’s thigh and turned the car’s key, then angled himself to where he’d be facing Kurt. Kurt looked over as he felt Blaine’s eyes on him. The curly headed boy looked at him with sympathy in his eyes and Kurt smiled, obviously flattered at the concern that was being handed to him.

“Can you help me inside?” Kurt spoke, voice holding exceedingly less confidence than earlier that night. He truly believed he could make it inside himself, but he wanted to take advantage of the situation and Blaine’s generosity for as long as he was able to. Blaine nodded with a soft smile and let himself out of the car, shuffling over to Kurt’s door. He opened the door for the tipsy boy, letting him lean on his shoulder on the way into the house. It was a struggle, considering Kurt had a few inches on him, but Blaine led him all the way to his couch, ignoring Kurt’s request for Blaine to come and lay down next to him.

“I’m going to go get you a shirt and some stuff to clean you up. Are you gonna be okay here?” Blaine spoke, out of breath from the walk to the house. Kurt nodded sweetly and splayed himself across Blaine’s sectional, eyes fluttering. Blaine smiled at the sight of the younger boy, but forced himself to go upstairs.

When Blaine returned, Kurt was stripped down to his underwear on his couch. Blaine took in the sight, the boy’s perfectly pale skin and flawless features, until he realized Kurt was snoring, his mouth slightly ajar.

_ Okay that was a little creepy, Blaine, _ he thought to himself. Still though, he took the damp cloth to Kurt’s back, sure to be gentle so not to wake the peacefully sleeping boy. As he worked his way along the sticky substance stuck to Kurt’s back, Kurt let out a whimper. Blaine immediately drew back from his spot close to Kurt and waited for the boy to settle in his sleep again before continuing to wash his back.

After Blaine had finished on Kurt’s back, he realized he’d have to wake Kurt up again to put clothes on him. He reluctantly got on his knees, face to face with the boy laid on his couch.

“Kurt, wake up. It’s freezing in here and you need to put some clothes on,” Blaine whispered, nudging Kurt. Still, Kurt let out no sign of attention, and Blaine gave up, realizing trying to wake the boy with his voice was a lost cause. He took Kurt’s torso in his hands, lifting him off of his side into a sitting position. Finally, Kurt’s pupils peeked from behind his droopy lids and he let out a groan.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Kurt asked, groggily. Blaine blushed at the term of endearment and let heat rise to his cheeks, until he realized he should probably answer Kurt’s question.

“It’s okay, Kurt. I’m gonna get some clothes on you and then you can go to bed.” Kurt nodded, obviously getting ready to pass out again. Blaine pulled the Dalton shirt over Kurt’s head, swearing he heard Kurt mumble something that sounded faintly like  _ Warbler _ , but he was probably just hallucinating. It’d been a long night for him too, though he didn’t have near as much to drink as Kurt did.

Kurt was snoring again and Blaine knew how uncomfortable his couch was to sleep on. He carefully lifted Kurt from the sofa, trying to drag the sleeping boy to bed without disturbing his peaceful state. He sat Kurt on top of the covers and pulled a few blankets from the closet, draping them along Kurt’s body. Kurt smiled to himself, and Blaine assumed he was having a good dream. That is until he turned to close the door and heard Kurt’s voice again.

“Blaine?” Kurt questioned in a small voice. Blaine looked back at the boy in his bed, ready to oblige to whatever Kurt requested. Well, not  _ anything _ . Blaine took a step back to the bed and ran his hand through Kurt’s hair as the boy asked his question.

“Stay?” Kurt spoke in a quiet tone, as if he didn’t want to wake someone sleeping next to him. Blaine’s heart broke at the words, and he declined in a defeated voice. Kurt whimpered and pouted, but Blaine knew he couldn’t stay in bed with Kurt all night without wanting to touch him, seeing how their night was going before the whole drink on the shirt fiasco. He stayed in the room, rubbing his hands through Kurt’s still perfectly coiffed hair until he heard soft snores fall from the younger’s lips.

Blaine made his way to his couch, preparing himself for a morning of back pain and lots of confusion coming from Kurt. He set an alarm for 6:30, ensuring himself he’d be fine with three hours of sleep and  _ lots  _ of coffee. He took his quilt from where it lay on the top of the couch and pulled it over himself, drifting off into dreams about a happier, more sober Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt awoke with a pounding coming from all angles in his head and the smell of coffee floating in from the slightly cracked door. Wait,  _ door _ ? Kurt definitely did not have doors in his studio apartment, unless it was for the bathroom. And from Kurt’s knowledge, the bathroom did not have any soft beds with blue comforters in it.

_ Where the hell am I? _ The thought pounded through Kurt’s head around his already pulsing migraine. Then, Kurt remembered.

_ College Party. _

_ Cute, curly haired boy. _

_ Blaine. _

_ Stinky blue shit poured down my back. _

But all the memories stopped there. Kurt immediately rushed to the door he saw when he opened his eyes, hoping it was a bathroom. It was (thank god) and Kurt drug himself in it, taking a look in the mirror. He threw down the shirt (Dalton Academy, what the hell?) and scanned his body for any clear hickeys. There were none, and Kurt took that as a good sign.

_ Well, I guess I have to face this guy sometime, why not now? Maybe he’s got medicine.  _ Kurt silently prayed that his last thought would come true as he made his way down the stairs. The townhouse was quaint, but the decorations were beautiful and Kurt made it a point to himself to compliment the boy on his interior design skills.

Speaking of, when Kurt made his way down the stairs, he looked through an archway and found a man, curly hair a mess on his head and clad in a pair of generously fitting black sweatpants with a red sweatshirt that read OHIO, spread across in bold letters. The TV was on in the background, but the boy on the couch was invested in his phone, NYADA mug held tightly in his other hand.

“Um, hi?” Kurt spoke, nerves rising to the top. The boy looked up and Kurt swears he almost dropped his mug on the ground. Kurt could really pick them in his drunken state, though. He mentally high fived himself for scoring such a cute guy, pushed all jokes aside in his head when it started pounding again. Kurt winced at the pain and the boy on the couch stood and made his way to the kitchen (or at least Kurt thought it was a kitchen.) He returned with two white pills and a glass of water, offering them out to Kurt.

“Are you trying to kill me with these mystery man?” Kurt let the joke fall out of his mouth, causing the big eyed boy to laugh, almost dropping the glass of water that currently resided in his hand. Kurt smiled and thanked the boy, taking the water and pills out of his hand and shoving them down his throat, hoping they would work in record time.

The curly headed boy still stood in front of him, eyes faltering when Kurt looked back at him. He still spoke though, hoping he hadn’t freaked Kurt out.

“My name’s Blaine Anderson, in case you forgot,” Blaine spoke in a small voice. Kurt looked at him and raised his eyebrows before responding.

“I didn’t.”

Blaine grinned and led the other boy to the couch, beginning to explain the situation before Kurt could even tell him what he could remember.

 

* * *

“So, Dalton Academy huh?” Kurt questioned. They had been lazing around the house for a while now, after Blaine had offered for Kurt to stay and share his lazy Sunday with him. Kurt had smiled and agreed, eager to spend some time with the boy when he wasn’t plastered.

“Yep, I’m from Ohio,” Blaine spoke gesturing to his shirt. “You're looking at the Warbler's frontman for three consecutive years,” Blaine winked. Kurt chuckled at that, and continued to speak.

“Me too. I went to McKinley my freshman and sophomore years, but I transferred to Dalton for my junior and senior years.” As Kurt spoke, Blaine saw his face fall, but he decided that could be something they talked about later.

“You missed me by a year,” Blaine smirked. Kurt smiled back at the boy and decided to flirt, feeling like they’d played it a little too safe this morning.

“Hm, what a shame. Wonder what we could’ve gotten up to if we’d been there at the same time,” Kurt spoke while moving closer to Blaine on the couch, the latter completely aware of what was happening. Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was on top of him and their lips were inches from touching.

“Probably nothing. You know how strict Dalton’s boarding policies are,” Blaine spoke softly against Kurt’s lips and he knew how badly he was teasing the other boy. Kurt looked right into his eyes and Blaine felt heat rising to his belly.

“Well, we would’ve just had to break the rules. Right?” Kurt still led Blaine on, eager to have him make the first move. And Blaine did. He reached up and grabbed Kurt’s face, desperately attaching their lips and pulling Kurt as close as humanly possible. Kurt responded by humming into Blaine’s closed mouth, daring him to open up. Blaine decided not to give into temptation so easily, though. Kurt decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally, and shove his arms up in between Blaine’s oversized hoodie and perfectly tanned skin.

Blaine opened his mouth as he felt Kurt’s finger’s teasing his nipple and Kurt let his tongue explore into Blaine’s mouth. The latter felt the heat rising up  _ everywhere  _ and decided to stop Kurt before it would be too late. He took his hands from where they were rested against Kurt’s ass in his boxers (when did  _ that _ happen?) and pushed up on to Kurt’s chest, disconnecting their lips. Kurt let out a discontented whine and pushed himself into Blaine’s chest, pouting. Blaine laughed into Kurt’s hair and reveled in the boy lying on his chest.

They both heard a phone chime from the floor, where Kurt’s jeans from the previous night still lay. Kurt tried lifting himself off of Blaine’s chest, and after many attempts of keeping Kurt down, Blaine let him go. He reached into the pocket of his pants and saw he had a number of missed calls and texts from Rachel, the most recent sticking out to him most.

**Is that kid from my class some sort of murderer or something? You’ve been at his house for AGES and you’re not picking up. Come home, I need help with something. - RB**

Kurt sighed and showed Blaine the message, both of them laughing at Rachel’s unnecessary drama. He explained to Blaine that anytime Rachel needed him, it was an emergency and he should probably get back to the apartment. Blaine sighed, but agreed, sad that his lazy Sunday with Kurt had been ruined only midway through. Blaine still lay on the couch while Kurt went upstairs to collect his clean shirt from Blaine’s drying cycle.

Kurt made his way back downstairs, still in Blaine’s Dalton t-shirt. He grabbed his pants from the previous night and pulled them on over his tighter-than-usual boxers, as Blaine watched him. The latter finally stood from his resting position on the couch when Kurt had collected all his belongings. They stood and stared in silence before Blaine reached out to Kurt’s hand and grabbed at his phone.

Kurt already knew what Blaine was doing, and it only made it more obvious when the boy lifted the camera to an angle and snapped a picture of himself making a kissy face. Kurt laughed at his actions and Blaine handed the phone back to him, leaning in to meet Kurt’s ear.

“Call me,” Blaine spoke directly into his ear. Kurt shivered at the chill, but nodded. Blaine leaned back and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips (which Kurt had to force himself to keep chaste, before he was here for another few hours) before leading him to the door. They said their goodbyes after Kurt had reassured Blaine his house was only a short walk away and he didn’t need a ride home. As Kurt walked down the street, he heard Blaine’s voice and made himself stop.

“Hey, Kurt!” Blaine called out to the man down the street. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, gesturing for the man to continue.

“Just keep the shirt!” Kurt could see Blaine’s smirk from all the way down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a mess.. i wrote this in one go and it's hardly edited yikes! but i hope you enjoyed it!! (i luv comments <3)


End file.
